


Saying No |TWD|

by TrashMobs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Captivity, Crying Daryl Dixon, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, Held Down, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Killing, Lucille - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Slavery, Torture, Violence, bitch daryl, graphic death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMobs/pseuds/TrashMobs
Summary: It has been two months, since Daryl had met that monster Negan in the woods. Forced to eat dog food, he is greeted by a happy Negan who is far worse than he could imagine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a violent and graphic fan fiction. Rape is involved and a trigger warning is in place. Please do not read this is you may be triggered. It may not be as violent as I others but if this does well, the next few chapters will be much worse. I do not own the rights to any of the characters and do not earn money from this story. I simple am a fan writing a story. Depending on how well this does, I may continue it. I hope that it does. This was my first attempt at writing something in this genre and putting it out there. So please be gentle.
> 
> UPDATE: Due to the overwhelming support I will be continuing this story. :D keep your eyes peeled for new chapters.

**_“Eeny… Meeny… Miny… Moe…”_** an unforgiving voice echoed loudly amongst the trees. A memory of horror. The sounds of begging cries and the screams of loved ones lost rattled within his mind. **_Thump… Thump… Crunch…_** Every time he closed his eyes he could see the bat swing down upon its intended victim’s head. The vibrating noise of crackling bone and splashing of fluids made his stomach turn. His friends… No, his family. Gone. The sight of their warm mutilated bodies falling in the foliage. Left to remain in a pool of their own brain matter and tattered skin.

 

**_He couldn’t help them_ ** _._

It was all his fault. Why didn’t he do more? Why couldn’t he do more? Why did he freeze? They needed him and he couldn’t do anything. These thoughts tormented him as he curled his knees into his chest. He didn’t get to say **_goodbye_**. He didn’t get to **_bury_** them. Were they still out there for the walkers to eat? Did Rick and the others get away safely? These questions would go unanswered.

 

His world was falling apart. Everything he had worked so hard for was gone. Alexandrea. What would become of his home now that **_he_** took everything? He buried his face into his knees feeling tears run down his cheek. He could feel his entire being tremble. If he hadn’t been so stupid **_Glenn_** would still be alive. If he had fought harder maybe they’d all be alive. His mind would not let go of these things.

 

**_He was to blame._ **

 

He pulled his knees tighter to himself as lamented **_his actions_**. He wiped the tears from his face with his earth covered hands trying his damnedest to move past it. His darkest moments he was reliving. It was as though his skull were about to burst and then.

 

♫ **_“We're on easy street, And it feels so sweet, Cause the world is but a treat, When you're on easy street”_** ♫

****

That **_fucking song._** A single sound, made in all the world, could take a semi normal person and turn them into a complete fucking basket case. It seconds he instinctively began to bash the back of his head into the wall his back leaned upon. Thrashing with such violence in vein attempts to end his suffering.

 

♫ **_“And we're breaking out the good champagne, We're sitting pretty on the gravy train, And when we sing every sweet refrain, Right here on easy street”_** ♫

 

This torture was not going to get the best of him. He couldn’t let it. He survived his abusive drunk of a father. He made it the first days of the outbreak. He survived the prison and the Governor. All the people from Terminus and random groups that wanted them dead. He put a knife into his walker brothers head. He couldn’t let this song be the end of him. **_Not now._**

****

♫ **_“It's our moment in the sun, And it's only just begun, It's time to have a little fun, We're inviting you to come and see why you should be, On easy street_** ** _”_** ♫

****

He had lost count of how many times he heard the song. How long he had been there. Deprived from sunlight and **_normal_** human interaction his biological clock was out of sync. He felt his body shift into a state of numbness.

 

♫ **_“Yea we got a front row seat, O, to a life that can't be beat, Right here on easy street, It's our moment in the sun, And it's only just begun”_** ♫

A blissful state of nothingness before the sounds of a familiar click came from down the hall bellowing out over the deafening song of unnecessary cheer. **_His steps._** His body became stiff with what one could only describe as unimaginable terror.

 

♫ **_“It's time to have a little fun, And we're inviting you to come, and see why you should be, On easy street”_** ♫

****

He could fell the vibrations on the floor as the steps drew near. Hopping and clicking along to the beat of the never-ending tune. **_His steps._** He found himself in control of his body once more as he flung himself toward the farthest wall from the door. He needed to be strong. He couldn’t let himself be ** _broken_**.

 

♫” **Yea we got a front row seat, O, to a life that can't be beat, Right here on easy street ,Cause the world is but a treat, When you're on easy street, 'Cos the world is but a treat, When you're on easy street”♫**

 

The halls went silent for a moment as the clanking of the locks began to echo within the room. He could see the knob begin to turn and get shoved open. Blinding light sped into the room and with it a formidable shadow. **_His shadow._** An upbeat whistle came from the figure as the barbed-wire bat peaked its head in first. **_Lucille_** and with her came her owner. **_Negan_**. Since he was brought here, he had only suffered nothing but pain. Torture. A relentless song. He hated this man. He would one day kill this man.

“Oh, well hot damn! Isn’t it a bea-u-tiful day?” **_Negan_** shouted with glee only to be met with a hateful look of contempt. He tilted his head for a moment and a **_smile_** formed upon his face “Now, come on Daryl. Don’t be rude! Lucille and I asked you a question!”

“What the fuck you want?” Daryl questioned with resentment lingering in his voice. He felt his body instinctively become rigid. He was not going to do this. **_Not again._**

“Wooahhooo. Now see… Daryl we can’t have that now. We’ve talked about this. I’ve tried being nice but if you can’t learn to follow the rules… Well… Lucille will have to make friends with your skull. And to be honest. I would really hate for that to happen.” Negan smirked as he pointed Lucille **_at him_**.

“Fuck you.” Daryl replied. He was done with this treatment. An endless loop of cheery music, daily beatings and dog food served on a partially moldy bun. Yet the fear of death was ever present. Negan wasn’t afraid to get his hands dirty. He took out Glenn and Abraham with such joy and passion it would seem it was all that **_monster_** lived for.

“Now, don’t be disrespecting Lucille, Daryl, and here I was going to get you ready to go home!” Negan replied. “But if you can’t even behave for just a few minutes perhaps you’re not ready to **_go home_**. Hell, you just insulted my beautiful baby here and she depends, No she is OWED an apology. You think you can do that? She might change her mind about you. You know she really does like you after all.”

Daryl’s eyes showed a fraction of light at the sound of home. **_Go home?_** He could go home? He could finally help Rick get rid of this **_devil_** once and for all. He looked to Lucille as her blood stained top stared right into his face. He had to swallow his pride. This was perhaps his only change to be free from him. “I meant no disrespect.” Was all the words he could muster to say. It was a fucking inanimate object after all.

Negan did not seem too pleased at this and kneeled in front of him. Glancing at his precious bat as if she talked to him. “If it were me, I would make sure you never did that again but it seems Lucille is satisfied with that. So, my men are going to take you somewhere to get cleaned up. Don’t want you looking like hell when you get home now do we?” Negan replied standing up and with a snap of his fingers three armed men walked to the door. “Gentlemen, please escort our guest Daryl here to a room to get cleaned up.” He gave Daryl one last glance before parting ways. **_That look._** What was that look?

“Get up.” One of the men said pointing his rifle at him. Daryl grunted a bit as he attempted to stand. His body ached and with each step it was almost agony. The light within the halls was almost too much to bare. It was burning his eyes with its warm glow. He was out of **_that room._** That small broom closet that he could barely stretch in and wreaked of bodily waste. He shivered at the thought of why this was all happening. Why now? He felt them all come to a stop at a single red door. One he had never seen in his attempts to flee. “In there.” The man said pushing him with the butt of his riffle.

Daryl looked at the door and a sense of dread fell over him. His hand reached out and slowly turned the knob and pushing the door ajar. Relief filled him to see that no one was waiting on the other side of the door. He truly believed that **_this room_** would be the **_death of him_**. That what waited inside wasn’t a clean bed, cooked food and a warm shower. He swore Negan would try to **_screw him_** by putting a group of armed men inside to beat him bloody. The man pushed him inside and closed the door behind him. He staggered a bit, carefully examining the room. Making sure there wasn’t someone hidden inside.

He gave a sigh of relief as he slowly began to remove his cloths. They were crusted, wet and ragged. He lifted his shirt only to feel it peel from his body. The poorly red dyed **_A_** staining his skin beneath. He shivered as his wet skin felt contact from the crisp air. Removing the rest of his cloths he moved towards the standing shower to the far left. Gripping the shower handle he slowly turned and to his delight a steady strong stream of hot water began to flow. A hot shower. It’s just what he needed. He was going **_home_**.

Slowly he climbed in and everything felt alright. He washed away the grim and dried blood. Soothing his aching body the best way he could. Once he finished his glorious shower, Daryl turned off the pressure and moved his way towards the bed. Finding some simple night pants and a loose t-shirt on the bed. It wasn’t much his style but beggars can’t be choosers. He gripped the soft fabric of the pants, feeling the smoothness between his fingers. Far more comfortable than the burlap rags he had been wearing lately. He slipped himself into the clothing and gave another sigh. This all seemed **_too good_** to be true. What was really going on? He couldn’t trust any of this. Negan must be up to something.

He noticed on the table the food that had been left for him. **_“More dog food. Great”_** He thought while he made his way to what was under the metal tin. He gently lifted it, worried it would be trapped to see a well-cooked meal. Chicken with rice and mixed vegetables. This **_didn’t seem right_**. What if it was poisoned? Or drugged? He couldn’t take that risk. He was almost free. He stared at the food with uneasy but the overwhelming aroma of fresh cooked food was winning. He caved and instantly devoured everything that had been left before him. No fork, no knife. Just bare hands that tore through the well-placed meal. After finishing his food, he washed of his hands and made his way towards the bed. He found himself drifting off into sleep before his body was fully in the bed. He wasn’t going to let his guard down. But he needed to recharge. Why was he suddenly so tired? Unreasonably tired? It was in that moment he was out.

 

**_Scuff… Scuff… Creek... Screech… Clink… Clink..._ **

**_Darkness_ **

**_Clink… Clink…Clack… Thwack…_ **

****

Softly a familiar sound began to play. His eyes could barely open. Glimpses of blurred pulsating light.

 

♫ **_“We're on easy street, And it feels so sweet, Cause the world is but a treat, When you're on easy street”_** ♫

****

**_That fucking song_ **

****

His body felt elevated. What was happening? Unwilling he let out a **_screech in pain_** as his arms jerked **_violently_** above his head. Or was it in front of him? His directions were throwing him in every which way. His shoulders grew heavy with a new weight hanging from his neck. Where? **_Shadows_** danced in his view and for a moment he swore a figure stood before him. **_Watching him_**.

“Wakey, Wakey!” The voice spoke to him. He attempted to shift, to find his way out. But his body was weak. He was **_weak_**.

“What the fuck is going on?” Daryl shouted as his vision gained focus.

Stood before him was the men that put him in this room. **_Them_**. He was still here. He wasn’t away from it all like he hoped. Like he dreamed. He was still stuck here. **_With Them_**. “Negan wanted us to get you ready. Can’t have you attacking him now can we.” The man said walking over and punching him in his gut.

Daryl wheezed as his body wanted to **_crumble_** and take a knee. But he wasn’t going to let them have that. He found that his hands were tied together and pulled out in front of him and a heavy collar placed on his neck to hold him in place. “Fuck you.” Daryl said spitting at him.

The man wiped the spit from his face. “What the fuck did you just say to me?” He asked grabbing hold of Daryl’s crisp white shirt.

“And WHAT are you doing?!” A deep and powerful voice came from outside the door. Negan stood in the doorway with his **_beautiful Lucille_**.

“Sir… I…” The man stuttered.

“Don’t make me ask again. What the fuck are you doing?” Negan shouted ** _. Lucille_** now up on his shoulder. That **_goddamn bat_** …

“Sir, He…” The man stuttered once more.

“I’m just yanking your chain. Man, you have got to lighten up.” Negan said with a smile as he **_sauntered_** in. Delightfully swinging Lucille from side to side. Much like a small child with a basket for of treats.

The man gave a soft laugh as the horrifying **_smile_** on Negan’s face grew wider. Negan offered in reply a damn near giggle while approaching the man. Daryl watched as Negan’s arms embraced the male. “Now, we have a matter to attend to Daryl. You see…” Negan spoke breaking his words with a choke hold on the man. “If you don’t do as you’re told…”

He was running out of air. Daryl could see the light of this man’s life **_extinguish_** from his eyes. Part of him was glad to watch this man who had tormented him all this time go, yet there was **_empathy_** and **_fear_**. The strange man’s legs swung rapidly in the air, attempting to find any way to break free from the choke hold. “Then you put me in a very unfortunate position. I do not want… No I do not like doing this. But you see… I never gave him permission to touch you now did I?” His eyes began to **_bulge_** and his complexion swiftly changed to shade of blue. Aggressively deepening, with each breath he attempted to take. Negan’s arms worked like a constrictor. With each failed breath, his grip would get tighter until the man cease its movement and collapsed under its weight.

“WOAH! What a feeling! Get this mother fucker out of here before he starts to stink up the place!” Negan shouted. Straightening his leather coat and slicking his fallen hair back into place. The other two man springing into action and dragging the dead body out of the room. “Don’t give me that look. Last person who gave me a look like that got his hands cut off.” Negan snarled in Daryl’s direction. Negan walked over to the small bar inside the room and poured himself a drink, then offering one to Daryl.

What the fuck just happened?! He is insane. **_A monster_**! “What is going on?” Daryl questioned as he shook his head no.

“Now, that is a question you should be asking. What is going on? Heck, at first. I wasn’t sure what to do with you. You killed a bunch of my men. Good men. Men with wives and kids. At first, I thought I should just kill you. After all. Fair is fair and you did do quite a bit of killing…” Negan said as he began to stroll closer to Daryl. “What is a world if there are no consequences.” His fingers tracing the side of Daryl’s arm. Instinctively Daryl pulled back. A huge part of him telling him that this was not going to be alright. Something was **_wrong_**. Negan continued “Then I thought, well... Daryl is a smart guy. He’ll see that our way isn’t as bad as big bad Rick made us out to be. Perhaps he’ll join us. Fight by our side for the greatest of all greater good.”

Daryl could feel Negan’s eyes on him. Negan was **_watching him_**. He felt Negan draw closer running his hand down his back. Daryl’s back stiffened. “Yo, what the fuck are you doing?!” He shouted.

It was in that moment Negan struck Daryl in the back of the head. “That is NOT cool! I am in the middle of telling a story and you go and interrupt?” Negan shouted at him, his rage building up but hidden behind a forming **_grin_**. “I like you Daryl. But you have so much to learn!”

Daryl let out a whine and pulled his hands up in defense attempting to protect himself the best he could. “You said you were letting me go.” Daryl shouted. He’s body began to tremble uncontrollably. He said he was letting him go. **_Taking him home_**.

“Awww… Little Daryl. I said we were taking you home. But you… You didn’t think we were taking you back to Alexandrea, did you?” Negan said with **_a smirk_**. “Oh… oh… I am so sorry Daryl. I may not have been clear with you. Now, that is my mistake and I man up to my mistakes. I should have been WAY clearer about what I meant.”

What hope was left within his soul seemed to be sucked out with those words. Daryl suppressed the tears that were building up in his eyes. Why was this happening? Why didn’t Negan just kill him? It was in that brief second of reflection that he felt the yank on his collar slamming him to the cold floor. He glanced up to see Negan’s holding a chain… **_a leash_** that he hadn’t noticed was attached to his collar prior.

“We are taking you home. Your new home.” Negan said as he pulled it up right causing Daryl to gasp for air. He ran his fingers under the collar attempting to make room to breathe only to be met with a tighter pull from Negan who was now standing behind him. **_New home_**? What new home? What was he talking about?

Negan offered nothing but a smirk as his free hand ran down his back once more, firmly gripping his ass. Daryl flinched attempting to drag himself away from the touches to feel Negan give a tighter pull up. Daryl gagged. “Get the fuck off me.” He hissed.

“You still don’t understand, do you?” Negan said while he began to pull down the soft fabric of Daryl’s night pants. His hands gently caressing Daryl’s ass, inching under towards his taint and balls. Daryl’s attempts to **_flee_** grew more violent as he attempted to stand. Negan smirked using Daryl’s resistances against him. Negan slacked on the leash causing Daryl to fall forward on to the table in front him. “When I said Home. I meant my home. You forget everything that was once yours is now mine. That includes you. Every piece of you”

Daryl let out a cry as he felt the weight of Negan’s body devourer him. His hips pressed firmly against him. He could feel the warmth of his attacker’s body pressed upon his bare skin. It sent chills down his back and made his stomach turn. This **_wasn’t happening_**. This couldn’t be happening. “Get off!” Daryl shouted while the vibrating hum of a lowering zipper pierced deeply into his mind. **_Oh HELL NO_** **.** His futile attempts to flee only resulted in a sharp tug of his leash.

“You have got some balls on you. don’t you son! But you are still missing the point. You are mine. I do what I want with my things.” Negan called out as he pulled himself out from its cloth cage. Gently stroking his semi hard shaft and slapping Daryl’s back with it. Daryl gritted his teeth and hissed. He wasn’t about to let this happen. He was going to ** _fight_** with all his might. Negan let out a bit of a groan as he laid his erected piece between Daryl’s ass checks. Daryl attempted to move once more only to feel a swift hit to the back of his head. Daryl let out an anguished cry. “Now, let’s see what we are dealing with here.” Negan whispered running his free hand under and up gripping Daryl’s limp member. “Now… this won’t do.” He said with a disgusting grin. His hand slowly began to stroke his shaft. Negan felt as Daryl’s body arched a bit at his touch.

“You sick fuck. I am going to kill you.” Daryl screamed in distress. Negan’s hand gently moved up and down from the base to the tip of Daryl’s swelling member. Each cycle of strokes would cause Daryl’s body to unwillingly response in delight. This **_was wrong_**. Why was he doing this to him? Daryl suppressed the tears that began to form as his member reached its peak.

“Oh, you sure got some fight in you boy! I’d love to see you try.” Negan said, taking his other hand with the leash and gently caressed Daryl’s asshole. “I sure do love it when they fight.” He said pushing one of his fingers deeply into Daryl. Daryl let out a damn near whimper as Negan let out a deep groan. “Just how I like it.” No! No! He had to **_stop_** this. This wasn’t going to happen. He searched for a way out but there was none, he wasn’t strong enough to push him off. He couldn’t understand how Negan was doing this. He was stronger than this yet… he was unable to fight him. Unable to stop what was happening and what he knew was about to occur.

“Fuck you!” Daryl snarled but this only encouraged Negan’s fondling. He slowly removed his finger from Daryl’s only to slam it in once more and somehow fit a second. Daryl let out another cry. **_This fucker_** is a sick son of bitch. Daryl thought as Negan pulled both his fingers from him.

Negan brought his one hand up to his face and spit into his hand. Bringing it down to his piece and Daryl body. Daryl could fell the warm liquid spread on and around his area and the pressing of a fat large erected cock against the entrance. Just brushing him. **_Knocking_**. Almost as if he was asking for permission. But he knew that wasn’t the case. He was torturing him. Prolonging this. He was getting off on this. Daryl attempted to move forward but had nowhere else to move. His body was wedged between the firm table and the rock-hard cock of the enemy. No preparation. He was going in practically dry.

Negan laughed a little bit and with a single thrust of his hips he pushed himself in through the gate. Daryl groaned in agony as he buried his face into his arms that were pushed out in front of him “Get off me!” He screamed. He could feel each inch of Negan’s member push deeper with each thrust. Each motion felt like his insides would rip and forced air from his lungs. Daryl attempts to ‘push’ Negan from him only helped his piece push deeper in with ease. Negan let out a satisfied groan as he gripped Daryl’s hips with both his hands. “Hot damn! Better than I had imagined.” The words slipped his lips with ease as he began to thrust swiftly.

Daryl felt salty tears flow down his cheeks as his body flung back and forth. Digging his nails into the table trying his hardest not to completely break down. Trying to compose himself but it made no difference. This **_monster_** was inside of him. This demon was doing the one thing no person should do. And he was doing it to him. Filling every section of him, each passing movement of penetration felt deeper than the last.  Each thrust sent waves of fear, pain and underlining pleasure throughout Daryl’s body. Negan’s manly grunts and groans overshadowed Daryl’s whimpers and screams.

It was never ending. Daryl felt as if numb for a moment. A second of just nothingness. He wanted this to be over and for the pain to stop. For this devil to get out of him. It was that thought that gave him a sense of calm. It would be over soon. He just needed to ‘ride’ it out. He could feel Negan’s hot hands rush over his back, sending chills in every direction. ** _You sick bastard, I will kill you for this._** He thought before feeling Negan’s rock hard member begin to shift. The thrusts slowed to a more passionate beat and his cock began to brush gently, almost like a tease, against his prostate.

Daryl groaned with each movement. This bastard was trying to get him off. Forcing him to enjoy even a small fraction of what was happening to him. He felt the weight of his body lean on him. The feel of cool leather on his open back. He was fully mounting him. He felt his right arm with the lease grab under his chest pulling him closer as his left hand trickled down his sides. Teasing and brushing his swollen member. Daryl moaned in pleasure, as Negan took a firm grip of him. He felt an itch, a buildup. A feeling he had never felt. The more Negan got off… the more he did. Negan ensured every thrust hit his prostate, every stroke was in motion. Negan’s groans almost erotic. He could feel he warm breath of his rapist on his neck. His back began to arch as Negan time and time again found that sweet spot. Stop. **_Stop enjoying this_**. Stop!

Negan’s focus was no longer on hurling insults but his own pleasure and the mind games he must be playing with Daryl. No more words. Just heavy panting and groans. Daryl was losing control. His body was giving in to everything Negan was doing and he hated it. **_I will kill you_**. He thought as he felt a familiar feeling. His body began to stiffen. His balls tightening. He could no longer fight. It was done. Daryl felt his body respond with each thrust in joy. He was getting close. The buildup… that release. He could feel it draw closer. Negan’s pace began to pick up as he felt the panting of Daryl increase. So close. He felt his body completely let go, his pleasure met. Daryl felt himself release all over Negan’s hand. His eyes closed tightly. He felt nothing but shame. Negan lifted himself, spreading the hot seed all over his back. Daryl shivered. Negan’s thrusting grew more aggressive and demanding. He was close.

Daryl kept his tightly shut. He was using his back for support as he slammed his member deeper into him. Each slam a loud moan slipped his lips. Negan felt that rush that feeling and let it go. Releasing his hot liquid inside Daryl. He felt Negan’s body shudder and thrust with each part of his release. As, if it wasn’t insult enough. Negan laid directly on top of his body. Pounding a few last ones in, even with his penis pulsing. Like rubbing salt into a wound.

The shame and guilt was far too much for Daryl to comprehend. He couldn’t even speak. Negan pulled Daryl by his hair, licking the side of his face. Daryl shifted his eyes. He wasn’t going to look at him. Negan let out a joyous giggle as he removed himself from Daryl. “Wooo wee. What a fucking rush!” He shouted pulling up on Daryl’s leash.

“You’re a sick son of a bitch. You know that.” Daryl finally mustered out.

“You enjoyed every second of that. You wanted it. You were begging for it.” Negan said as he tugged on the chain pulling Daryl’s face to his. “But who could blame you, I mean look at me. I am irresistible.”

Daryl glared at him as Negan pushed him back on the table. “Clean yourself up. We leave in a hour.”


End file.
